Meant to be
by carolkujawski
Summary: Rory and Logan ran into each other after 6 years
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girl. Wish I did. Because then Logan and Rory would end up together. What I do own is a lil' bit of creativity.

* * *

It was actually kind of funny, the way they were meant to be. They found each other six years after her graduation, almost to the day. Her grandparents had requested her presence at dinner, to celebrate her new job, at a small newspaper in Hartford. After the trail, she had received numerous job offers, and ended up in DC at The Washington Post, writing the Political beat. After five years she had had enough of the 'big job' in the 'big city'.

She was tired of never having time for herself. Or her family. Not that she had a family of her own. So she decided to quit and come back to Connecticut. After all, with the contacts she developed these past years, she could surely find a suitable job closer to home. And closer to her family. After she left Stars Hollow, her mother and Luke finally got together, and were living happily ever after. As though nothing changed at all, since they first got together. Lorelai was very happy, running the Dragonfly Inn, living at the Crap Shack. Luke had finally gotten partial custody of April, and they were doing great. Wow, she really missed her mother. And Luke's coffee.

Coffee. That's what started all these. She was thinking about Luke's coffee, and that led her to thinking about her mom, and how long had it been since they shared a movie´s night. Which led her to think about the last time she had been in town. Or seen her grandparents. With a groan, she remember the last time. Of course Emily Gilmore had taken upon herself the task of matchmaking. After all, it was 'unheard of a girl such as Rory to be almost thirty years old and not married'. Suddenly she was not in a hurry to arrive at her grandparents house.

So she made the detour and stopped at the Coffee Shop down the road. Coffee. She really needed a cup of coffee. She was almost finishing her third cup of coffee, immersed in the book she was reading, that she never saw it coming...

"Well, well, well... Rory Gilmore, as I live and breath... I though you were back in DC!"

She could remember that voice as if she heard it yesterday. The last time she's heard it was back at her graduation, when he said good-bye. "Logan... Wow... I... I though you were living in California still."

Okay. That was awkward. And a little painful. They had not kept in touch. It was too hard for her. She knew, through Steph, that he was engaged almost three years ago, but she tuned out the conversation. She didn't want to know. It was hard enough to be friends with his friends, still. Well, mostly Steph. It was mostly Steph that she saw. Occasionally. Now, after all this years, there they were. She pointed the chair in front of her, inviting him to sit down.

"So, what are you doing back in Hartford? Visiting the grandparents?" Logan asked, sitting down. After all, the Gilmore's mansion was right around the corner.

"Actually, yes. No. Kind of." Rory said.

_Why the hell am I nervous_, she thought... _This is Logan. Just Logan. If he didn't want to talk to me, he wouldn't have stopped to say hello. Get yourself together Rory._ When she sensed that Logan was looking at her like she lost her mind, she continued. "Well, the grandparents invited me to dinner. That was the 'yes' part." she said, and finished her coffee.

"Okay, that leaves the 'no' part, and the 'kind of' part to be discovered." He said, looking at his watch. "That´s it, if you have the time. I know how Richard and Emily get when people are not on time..."

Rory looked at her phone. It was almost 6h30. "That´s okay. I still have some time. It's kind of a big deal this dinner. Grandma is probably driving the maids nuts..."

_A big deal? _Logan thought, and looked at her, kind of warily. _What kind of big deal? She couldn't be engaged, could she? He was certain he would have known. After all, being a newspaper men, he was always in the know. And as far as he could remember, that was nothing about Rory Gilmore in the radar, apart from her articles. _

As if she could sense his changing mood, she continued. "They wanted to celebrate my new job tonight. "

_Now, that was interesting,_ Logan thought. He had picked up some gossip a while ago, about a local paper looking for a new editor. As soon as the the wheels begin to turn in his head he remembered something. "Hartford Courant?" he asked

Rory was frozen in place. "How did you know?"

"I heard that they were looking for a new editor. Heard they were considering one 'Lorelai Gilmore' for it. It would be stupid of them not to offer you the job." Logan told her. He always knew she'd be good at it. She really was the best editor back in the days, at the Yale Daily News. She always got the job done. And everybody loved her.

"Thank you!" she said, blushing over the compliment. _This is weird,_ she thought. _Logan and I. Talking over coffee_. She looked at her phone again. 6h45. She should get going. Logan noticed this, and before she could say anything, he said:

"Look, I know this is kind of awkward. Us running into each other like that. But I really missed you. It was good talking to you. Maybe we could get together sometime, or something. Here" he gave her his card. "I'm staying at the old house tonight. Call me after your dinner, if you want to talk. There's some things I would like to tell you..." and then he left.

Rory stood there, with his card on her hand, watching him walk away and get to his car. After a few seconds, she looked at her phone again. _Damn, I'm really going to be late.._ she thought. She gathered her stuff and walked back to her car, but she couldn't move. Still clutching the card in her hand, she took a deep breath, started the car, and went to her grandparents.


	2. Chapter 2

She was sitting in her car for almost ten minutes now, outside her grandparents place. Looking at that card. She started dialing the numbers two or three times, but couldn't bring herself to finish that call. She replay that conversation over and over in her mind throughout the entire dinner. She was so distracted that even Luke asked her if she was all right.

She arrived at her grandparents at 7h10, made some lame excuse about the traffic, and tuned out the conversation. Lorelai knew that something was going on, but decided to wait for when they were back at home to ask her about it. Home. She couldn't believe that Rory was really home. She would start the new job in two weeks, which means they had two whole weeks to catch up. She didn't even know that her daughter was looking for a new job when Rory called her to say she was moving back. And she didn't want to talk about DC or the Washington Post. Or why she was late for dinner. But as soon as they were back at home, she would get to the bottom of it.

They made small talk the entire dinner, Richard opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate Rory's new job, they had some coffee, and as Lorelai and Luke were getting ready to go home, Rory said goodbye to the grandparents, thanked them for the lovely dinner, and walked to her car. She told her mother she would meet them back at the house, and gotten inside her car.

That was almost ten minutes ago. She was supposed to be halfway home, but couldn't get herself to start the car. Or dial the stupid phone. She replayed one more time that conversation in her head. What did he have to tell her? They haven't seen each other in six years. Was he married? She remembered that damn article at the society pages announcing the engagement. But after that, she did her best to stay out of the society pages. Or gossip. Because she didn't want to know. She spend the last six years trying to convince herself she didn't care. She made her choice. She wasn't ready to be married. Not at 22. So she moved on. She wallowed, and she dated, and she worked, until the day she woke up and realized that she had it all, except a family. Could she still have feelings for Logan? No... She couldn't. Could she?

She stood there, almost fifteen minutes now, then she released a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding, and pressed send. It rang four times, she was almost hanging up when he answered.

"Huntzberger" Logan answered, not bothering to look at caller ID.

"Hey!" she said.

"Rory?" Logan asked. "Are you okay?" He looked at the clock in his computer. It was past midnight. He didn't think she would be calling him at this hour.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Rory asked confused. "Was I not supposed to call? You gave me this number..." That was when she saw the numbers at the car clock blinking at her. 12H30. "Oh my God! I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was so late. I´m so sorry" she said, trying to apologize.

"Hey, Rory, it´s okay. I told you to call. I just wasn't expecting a call so late." Logan said. "I was just working anyway"

"Working?" Rory asked. "At 12h30 on a friday night? Are you all right?" She attempted to joke around. "The Logan I knew would never be caught working on a friday night!"

"Well... things have to change sometime, right?" Logan said, not really wanting to get in on the joke. "So, I take it the dinner ran long? You used to be home close to 11 o'clock after a friday night dinner".

"Yes, well, they wanted to celebrate. The champagne after the dessert took longer than I imagined. " She said. And almost completed, _that and the 20 minutes that took me to make this call_, but she caught herself in time and said nothing.

"So" Logan said "You're still in Hartford? Or heading back to the Hollow already?"

"Sitting in my car, in front of my grandparents still" Rory said. "You wanted to talk, and I wasn't ready to go back to my mom's yet. So I thought that maybe you would be up for a drink or something"

"Or something?" Logan smirked, "Why, Rory Gilmore, I didn't know you had it in you to be so forward... " He joked.

Even through the phone he could tell she was blushing. "We- well... You know what I mean. Look, Logan, I'm sorry I called - " Rory started saying, thinking that this was not a good idea. She didn't know what she was doing, she should be getting home about now.

Logan interrupted her "Hey, I'm sorry, it was just a joke. Sure, drinks. Whatever. What do you have in mind?"

"No, I should get home, I think I already drank my quota today" Rory started, but Logan insisted:

"So, we can get some more coffee. I know you, you can't say no to coffee, right? Why don't I meet you back at that coffee shop from earlier? I'm sure they are still open."

Rory didn't answer right out, and Logan tried one second time "Come on Rory. It's just coffee. You called me. After midnight. You must want to talk to me too. I just need five minutes."

She relented. "Okay. Coffee. Right. I'll be right down."


	3. Chapter 3

When Logan arrived at the coffee shop, Rory was already seated. And with three cups of coffee in front of her.

"I hope you still take your coffee black?" She asked, and pushed one of the cups at him.

"Yeah... So... How was the dinner at the Gilmore's?" Logan asked

"Logan..." Rory started, and looked right at him.

_Damn those blue eyes..._ Logan sighted. "I guess you're not really up to some small talk? I figured" He said.

Rory looked down, to her cup of coffee, sighted and looked at him again. "It's just... It's weird.. After 6 years... Running into you. I don't really know what to say. Or think. You said you wanted to tell me some things... Well... I'm here!"

Logan put down his cup of coffee. _Well, it's all or nothing right? _"Yeah, well... It is kind of weird. I haven't thought about you in a long time... " He said. Rory looked down again. He continued. "But I don't know. This last month, a lot of things changed. I... I never thought I would be back here, in Hartford, but with my father's heart attack and Honor's... "

He didn't have time to finish the sentence. As soon as the words 'heart attack' were out of his mouth, Rory's head snapped up and she dropped her coffee. "Heart attack?" She said "Mitchum had a heart attack? Oh my God! When? How? How did I not know that?" She didn't even noticed that she had covered his hand with hers as she asked the questions.

Logan's heart swelled at the worry and the caring in her voice. And at the feel of her hand over his. _Yep. Still there._ He though. He knew that he wasn't over her. Would never be over her. But he wasn't expecting this surge of feelings, just because she put her hand over his. He released the air he didn't know he was holding and continued.

"Well, he was at the London's Office, so it's not public knowledge. Not like if it happened here. I haven't seen him. He's still in London, was released from the hospital last week. It's been almost three weeks now. Honor is with him, and I needed to get back home to "

"To take over the business.." Rory finished for him. "I'm so sorry Logan. How are you holding up? Is he gonna be okay?"

"Well, I'm as good as possible, under the circumstances. In three weeks, I sold my part in my company back in Cali, moved all my stuff here. Colin actually helped me a lot. Now, I'm supposed to be him, until he recovers enough to travel. Then we'll see."

"Wow..." Rory said. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what I was expecting to hear but that wasn't it..."

"Look, Rory" Logan started "That wasn't what I wanted to tell you. It´s just that, when I sold my company and went back to the family business, I heard this rumors. That the Courant was looking for a new editor. And when I heard they were considering you for the job, it took me by surprise. I knew you were at the Post in DC, I knew since they offered you the job after the campaign trail. I was wondering if you'd take the job. If we would ran into each other again."

Rory was startled by it. Logan has kept an eye on her. She didn't know what to think about that. She didn't know how she felt about that. Her eyes gave her away.

"Yeah, I kind of kept track of your work. When I first arrived in Cali, it was hard, but I kind of wanted to know what you were doing. What you were trading me for... So I heard from Steph that you were writing for Hugo, on the campaign trail. After that, when the election was over, and the Washington Post offered you the job, your editor contacted my father. For references. "

Rory was stunned. Mitchum gave her a reference? A good reference? "What?"

But Logan was far from over... "Yes. And after that, even if I wasn't thinking about you, I would read your articles. Until it wasn't hard anymore. Until all I felt was some kind of pride, of how well you were doing on your own."

"Logan..." Rory's voice was no more than a whisper. But he continued.

"Then, I met Abby." That time, he paused and looked at Rory. Trying to gauge what she did new about his engagement.

"Abby" Was all that Rory said. _Was this about the engagement? Was he married?_ She thought. She couldn't help but look at his hands, trying to find a wedding band. Logan saw that, and couldn't contain the smirk, as he knew what she was doing.

"No" he said. And smirked. Rory blushed, embarrassed at being caught. He raised his left hand, ringless. "Couldn't get through with the wedding." He said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"She wasn't you." Was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

They stood like that, looking in each others eyes for what seem like an eternity. Neither wanted to be the first to speak.

"Wow". Rory said. "I don´t know what to say."

"When I met Abby, I was trying really hard to get over you. I couldn't understand why I was not enough." Logan tried to explain. Rory was about to interrupt but Logan continued

"Just let me explain, please. I have to say it. I couldn't understand why you said no. Why I wasn't enough. I spent a week getting drunk. Sleeping around. But after that first week, I didn't want to get back to the old me, to sleeping around. So I threw myself into work. Worked six days a week, ten, eleven hours a day. Still do, sometimes" He chuckled at the irony of it all.

Rory couldn't look him in the eye. Mostly, because hers were watering up, and she didn't want him to see her distress. She took another sip of her coffee, which was, of course, cold. But she didn't want to get up and get another one. She was waiting for him to continue.

"So, I worked. Started to workout, run in the mornings, when I couldn't sleep. Kept track of your work. The guys would flight down, and we would get together and have some fun. But I was lonely. One day, as I was getting some coffee after my run, I ran into Abby. Literally. Washed her down with my cup of coffee. Ruined her new dress." Logan stopped, and looked at Rory. He didn't know how much to tell her. That it was Abby's love for coffee and books that got him interested. Or the dark hair and blue eyes that remembered him of her. Or how Colin and Finn spent months telling him that she was not 'Reporter Girl'. That he could, as Finn had so nicely put, 'fuck her until her lovely brains were out of her pretty little head', she would still not be her. Or that they swore that he would have to start looking for a new best friend to be his best men, when he asked her to marry him, because both of them refused to do that. So he said nothing. And hoped that Rory would get it.

"You met Abby. At the coffee cart." Rory said. She was sure that that was more to the story, but she didn't really want to hear it. She had kept in touch with Stephanie after all. And when Steph and Colin got together, they would occasionally go out to dinner when she was in town to see her mom, but neither one of them wanted to talk about Logan. She once saw one picture, in Steph's phone, of the 5 of them together – Steph, Colin, Finn, Logan and a girl, with black, wavy hair and blue eyes. She pretended not to see the resemblance. They pretended not to see that she saw it. That was an awkward dinner.

"I knew." That was all Rory said. She knew that he was dating someone. She knew what she looked like. She saw that only picture in Steph´s phone. She still had the e-mail that Finn sent her telling about the new girlfriend he was introduced to while visiting Logan. She even heard when he proposed, damn that Hartford gossip. And then, had to see the picture on the paper. And, if it weren't enough, she overheard Colin telling Steph that both he and Finn refused to be the best man. That's when she tuned out the conversation. After all, she wasn't supposed to be listening, right? She was going to ring the doorbell when she heard the two of them talking in the living room. But she stood there, hand in the air and all. She almost cancelled that dinner. She didn't know what surprised her the most: the fact that he had proposed, or that Colin and Finn refused to be at the wedding.

Rory looked up, looked him in the eye and repeated: "I knew". And then she got up. After all, she really needed a new cup of coffee.

Logan was left at the table, not knowing what to do. He looked at his watch, it was almost two in the morning. And he wasn't even near finished talking. He noticed then that Rory's phone was ringing. Silently ringing, because she had turned off the sound. Had he not been looking at his hands at that time, he would have missed it. He looked at Rory, saw that she was paying for another round of coffee, and picked up her phone. It was Lorelai calling. He got up, walked up to Rory, with her phone in hands, handed her the phone and motioned that he would be paying this round.

As soon as Rory answered the phone, and was starting to walk back to the table, he turned and asked if she wanted something sweet to go with the coffee.

"Hi mom" Rory said tiredly on the phone, and cringed when she looked at the time, not noticing that her mother could hear Logan asking if she wanted something to eat. After a pregnant pause, she heard:

"Was that Logan asking if you want something sweet to go with your coffee?" Lorelai asked. She really wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Mom..." Rory started, but was interrupted by a very angry Lorelai Gilmore.

"Lorelai Leah Gilmore, I asked you if it was Logan asking if you wanted something sweet to go with your coffee. Why? Why would Logan ask you if you wanted something... For the love of... Damn it Rory, it's two in the morning, you were right behind me when we left your grandparents house, and you said you would be right home. After one and a half hours, and a lot of missed calls, why in the world would I hear Logan asking you anything?" Lorelai said, all in one breath, voice rising and all. Rory was frozen in place, phone in hand, looking at Logan.

Logan was also frozen in place, with a 20 dollar bill in his hand, looking at Rory with the most apologetic look she has ever seen in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan payed for the coffee and sat back at the table, head in hands, trying not to hear Lorelai yelling at Rory through the damn phone. Even after she had taken the call outside, he could still hear Lorelai's voice. Men, he really should have stayed quiet, and just gotten a piece of cake to her. Chocolate cake. Damn. After six years he could still remember her favorite piece of cake. Or the way that she smelled like vanilla. Or how blue her eyes would get when she wore that dress.

Boy, he was in trouble. Many years latter, one broken engagement, one parental heart attack, and he was back at this place. The same place. It was as if he never left. He was an idiot. He never moved on. Never stopped loving her. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't even stay that mad at her for refusing to marry him. Sure, it hurt like hell. But he loved her. He still does. He wonders if she still feels the same way. She loved him then. Even when she refused to marry him, she loved him. He knew that now.

After no more then five minutes, Rory finished the call, took a deep breath and walked back inside. She hesitated briefly at the table, but she sat down, and copied his "head in hands" posture. Two or three seconds latter, moaned, and mumbled something that he couldn't understand at all.

"What?" he said, raising his head, and reaching for his cup of coffee.

Rory sighted, raised her head from the table and repeated. "Boy, she was mad. I didn't know she had it in her to scream bloody murder like that..."

"Trouble?" Logan asked, and offered her the piece of chocolate cake. Rory looked at him, sighted and took the plate. "I should have called her and told her I was gonna meet some friends before heading home... I'm staying with her until I can find a place to live at Hartford"

"I guess she had no idea you were going to meet me..." Logan said. He didn't know what to do now. He cursed himself for seeing her phone ring. If he hadn't given her the phone to answer...

"I should go... She was really mad that I hadn't called." Rory said, but made no move to get up. Or finish her chocolate cake. Or her coffee.

"Well, she was worried. It's two in the morning. You left your grandparents around midnight... It's understandable..." Logan said, and this time it was him that covered her hand with his, in a comforting manner. This time, it was Rory's heart that skipped a beat, at the feeling of his hand in hers.

Rory unglued her eyes from their jointed hands, looked Logan in the eyes, and suddenly remembered what made her get up to get some more coffee... She closed her eyes, and bit her lip, in that same Rory Gilmore way that always made him crazy, and whispered, for the second time... "I knew".

And she really did. He didn't marry Abby. Because she wasn't her. Should she be happy about it? What did it mean to them? They were both in the same place now. He was in Hartford running the family business She was in Hartford working for the Hartford Courant. They were both single. Not fresh out of college. She looked again at their hands. Could it work? Should she risk getting heartbroken again? After all, this is Logan. If someone had the power to break her heart, it would be him. She really tried to get over him, but in these six years, no one made the same kind of impression on her like he did. Not one guy had managed to get to the third date, much less a serious relationship. She was an idiot. She never moved on. Never stopped loving him. To be honest, she didn't really tried to stop loving him.

Logan looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking, as if she was transparent. As clear as rain. It looked like time has stopped. She felt butterflies in her stomach, the same way she felt all those years ago, after jumping from that scaffold, with a ball gown and an umbrella, and his hand in hers. Or when he was climbing her window after that dinner at the Chinese place. Suddenly, she wished that time really stood still, so she could get acclimated to feeling like this again. The butterflies. The dizziness.

She was sure he was going to kiss her. And still, she wasn't prepared at all. She could really see it, as if they were moving in slow motion, and that really romantic song would start playing. She would close her eyes, and time would stop. Like it was meant to be.

With one hand still holding her hand, Logan leaned closer, put a strand of hair behind her ear, and let his hand travel from her hair to her neck. Holding her in place. He saw the moment that she closed her eyes. He felt the change in the air, licked his lips, and leaned closer still. Lips almost touching. He could smell her perfume. Vanilla and coffee. Uniquely Rory. He could feel her temperature rising, her heart speeding up. Matching his. And, when he had had enough of the anticipation, he kissed her.


	6. Epilogue

It was almost dinner time. She had arrived home from work early today. Fridays were the worst days at the paper. Most days she was home around five in the afternoon. But not on fridays. Fridays were never ending days, where she would get home around Bella's bedtime. When she thought about that, she realized that it was the second or third friday she had arrived early this month. She had to remember to thank Logan again for his suggestion. Since she promoted Anna to Assistant Editor, her work load was extremely lighter. That girl was a genius. She would be a great editor herself one day.

She was right in time to see Logan cooking. She loved to watch him cooking for his family. Especially because it meant that she didn't have to. Logan really tried to teach her the basics, but aside from chocolate cookies and pasta, she was a waste in the kitchen. She entered the house quietly, left her bag in the table by the door, took off her shoes, stretched and was walking towards her husband, when he told her to get the table ready because he was almost finished. She took a minute to watch her husband, shirtless in their kitchen, and thought that she had more then one thing to thank him for tonight.

They ate in the kitchen, as usual. Chicken parmesan for the two adults, and meatballs for Bella. And, of course, pasta for the three of them. Friday was always a day for favorites, and it's been ages since she had Logan's chicken parmesan. Their favorite.

The happy family finish the dinner, and Logan was watching some cartoons with Bella in the family room, while Rory finished the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. She could hear the two of them laughing and talking, not bothering at all with the TV. She smiled, thinking about the first dinner they had at the house, when it was still Logan's house.

They decided to move in together, much to Emily's and Shira's dismay, when a construction company bought the small building Rory was living, along with two more buildings, to launch a shopping center. Rory gladly sold her apartment, made a nice profit from it, and moved in with Logan. Richard Gilmore couldn't be more proud of his granddaughter. Even if it had to be secretly proud. After all, like any good business woman, she made a nice profit for herself with that apartment, and got to move in with the men that he knew she loved. He just wished that the two of them would hurry up and get married, because he was getting too old to wait for great-grandchildren.

Logan's house was closer to the paper, and far enough from the Gilmore's. And the Huntzberger's. And it was the perfect house. Logan had bought it as soon as his father returned from London. Mitchum was still the CEO of the Huntzberger Publishing Group, in paper, but in reality, it was Logan who ran the company since returning to Hartford. And Roy loved this house. She and Logan had just gotten back together when he bought it, and she remembered the candle light dinner they had, with no furniture at all, in the middle of the living room. It was at that moment that she knew that this was it. She was home.

She set the coffee maker to 7 o'clock in the morning, turned off the lights in the kitchen, and went into the family room, while Logan was trying to explain to the little girl that just because Sponge Bob Squarepants lived under the sea, it didn't mean that he was friends with Sebastian, the red lobster from The Little Mermaid.

"Hey, Bella!" Rory said, smiling. "It´s bedtime, sweetie. Say 'nighty-night' to daddy, okay?"

"Okay mommy... Are you going to tell me a story? For my sleep?" she asked.

"Sure, sweetie. What story do you want to hear tonight?"

"Uhhh... I want to hear the story about you and daddy! Uncle Finn said it´s the bestest story ever!" she said with a smile, not noticing her mother´s groan. "Nighty-night, Daddy!"

"Sweet dreams, princess!" Logan replied, kissing her loudly, and making her giggle. He loved the sound of his little girl giggling. "Come on, mommy, let's get this little princess in bed, so she can hear the 'bestest' story ever!" he smirked. He knew exactly was his wife was thinking. He had to remember to thank Finn for this one.

It was the same story every night for months. Every night since last Thanksgiving, when Finn, Colin and Steph spent the holidays with them. And Finn decided to tell Bella the story of 'how Logan and Rory finally got back together'. He thought it was hilarious how those two fools spent years apart, miles away from Hartford, pretending to be happy, just to run into each other at a coffee shop down the street from the Gilmore's. And he just had to tell the story to a three year old. Making voices. Finn's famous story-telling voices. Not at all proper for a little girl to hear, but of course Logan found it vastly amusing.

"Do you want me to tell the story or do you want me to call daddy?" Rory asked, while she changed her daughter into her pj's, and got her ready to bed.

"I want you, mommy! Daddy can tell me his story tomorrow!"

Rory smiled and sat down on the bed. She couldn't understand how anyone could want to hear the same story so many times. But it felt good to have this little ritual with her little girl. Sometimes she couldn't believe that Bella was three years old. She was a little spitfire, just like her father. With the same blond hair and the same disposition for getting into trouble. Well, she could blame Finn for the 'getting into trouble' part. But her little girl had her blue eyes. The "Lorelai-exclusive blue eyes", as Logan used to say. Damn those blue eyes... She finally got what Luke and Logan said about those eyes. That little girl could get her to do anything, just looking at her with those big, blue eye. She really loved being a mom.

"Okay, baby. Are you ready? Well, it all started when mommy was late for dinner at the grandparents, because she stopped for a cup of coffee..." Rory began.

Later that night, after thanking her husband for his great ideas, like getting her an assistant editor for the paper, Rory was trying to decid how to share with her husband another set of news. She was laying in bed, with her head in his shoulder, thinking about how far they have came. She remember that cup of coffee, the one on the story she just told her daughter, like it happened yesterday.

She remembered how sweet was that first kiss. Full of promises of many tomorrows. She remembered hating having to go home, to Stars Hollow, that night. She remembered Logan walking her to her car, and promising her that they would see each other that weekend.

And Logan really surprised her. He arrived at her mother's doorstep that saturday morning, with a really big cup of coffee - for Lorelai, of course. He apologized for nearly giving her a heart attack on the phone. And he told Lorelai all about his father´s heart attack, about Honor's risky pregnancy, and his return to Hartford, and how running into Rory was the best thing that happened in the last six years of his life.

Then, with Lorelai appeased, and supplied with coffee, he took Rory for a walk. They walked to the grounds of the Dragonfly Inn, and talked for hours. He said he wasn't over her, and didn't want to be. He took her out to dinner that night, at a small Italian place in Hartford, and then took her back home. They spent that two first weeks looking for a place for Rory to live, and getting reacquainted with each other, and with each others bodies. It took Logan nearly five days to find a house, their currently house, and as soon as he got the keys, he made her that candle light dinner. It was the beginning of their life together, even if it took them almost six months to start living it.

In those six months, Mitchum was back at HPG, Logan was learning to work alongside his father without any blood being shed, and Rory was thriving in her new job as editor. Honor had had her first baby, with minimal complications, after years of trying, and Shira was slowly accepting Rory in the family. Emily and Richard were waiting with baited breath for another proposal. After all, it was 'unheard of a girl such as Rory, to be nearly thirty years old, and still not married.' Lorelai and Luke were just happy for them.

Logan lasted almost a year. He had the ring ready when Rory moved in, but he was waiting for a sign this time. He proposed after a night of great commemoration, after he received a big bonus for an addiction to the HPG portfolio. Rory thought it was all that champagne talking, but as soon as she saw the ring, she knew he was serious. And it was the right time. They were married in less then a year. But their wedding night was never to be forgotten for a very different reason. Rory spent the night in the bathroom, throwing up. Even after almost four years, she couldn't understand how someone could be that happy, that sick. But she remembered that night with a smile on her face.

"Ror, what has you smiling like that right now?" Logan asked, pulling Rory out of her memories. Really, very happy memories.

"I was thinking about our wedding night..." Rory said with a yawn. She really was tired today.

"Tired?" Logan asked, with a smirk. "It´s still early, you know! You could thank me some more for whatever reasons you like!" he said, pulling her on top of him. "What about our wedding night? Apart from all the vomiting and the lack of sleep – not at all for the reasons I was expecting, it was the best night of my life. I finally got to marry you. And learn about Bella. All in one night!" he said, and started kissing her, sweetly at first.

Before he could deepen the kiss, and start another round of celebration, Rory was up and running. She hit the bathroom before Logan could process what was happening. When he did, he asked with a really big smile in his face.

"Hey, baby, is there anything else you want to thank me for, say, another set of nights spent like our wedding night?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I really hope THIS baby learns the correct meaning of 'morning sickness'. Because if it´s like last time, we should change its name for 'all night sickness' or something." Rory said from the bathroom door. "And this time, you're telling Colin and Finn. Because I can't take another round of your friends crying like little girls because you're going to be a daddy again."

* * *

**Author's note: So, this is it! I've still got some ideas for one or two one-shots in this universe. I hope you all liked it! **


End file.
